Rain
by NeverYouOnlyMe
Summary: IshiRuki. While waiting in the rain, an unlikely savior stumbles upon Kuchiki Rukia.


Kuchiki Rukia absolutely hated the rain.

It wasn't something she talked about often, and it wasn't something that she'd easily admit. But she _hated_ it. The last time it had rained, Ichigo had nearly died, and nearly lost to the same Hollow that killed his mother. It wasn't a good day for either of them, and the only reason she hadn't proclaimed her hatred for the rain then and there was because she knew Ichigo would laugh at her, and Kon would go on some kind of rant about protecting her from the rain, and she'd just end up irritated. Ichigo irritated her more than he knew, but she knew she liked him. He was a good guy, and she didn't know what she would've done without him. _Returned to the Soul Society and continued on with my duties? Probably._

Rukia frowned slightly, more than sick of waiting for Ichigo in the rain. It wouldn't have been too bad if it wouldn't have been raining...but of course, it was. He insisted on paying a visit to Tatsuki's house, and Rukia didn't mind, but wasn't in the mood to really see anyone, so she decided to stay outside. Orihime had waved at her through the window before it started raining, and she returned the wave with a fake smile. After the rain started, they tried to get her to come in, but she said she didn't feel like it, and "wanted to sit in the rain and think". _What a pathetic lie._ Now she was sitting on a bench sopping wet, and was starting to get incredibly cold. Common sense told her to just go in, but her stubbornness told her to continue sitting outside, that Ichigo shouldn't be much longer. _He really loses all track of time, doesn't he? It must've been raining for at least an hour..._

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, then felt something hover over her, and felt the rain stop. "Ichigo...?"

"Hardly," a deep voice replied. Rukia opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Ishida Uryuu, umbrella in hand. "I assume you're waiting on him?"

"Yeah," Rukia replied, then rubbed her arms. Ishida merely nodded, then offered her his hand.

"You're so cold your lips are blue. Come on, I'll take you inside," he insisted.

"No thanks," Rukia replied. "Ichigo shouldn't be too much longer..."

"And if he is?" Uryuu asked, continuing to hold out his hand.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Rukia asked back, attempting to glare through her wet bangs.

"Nothing," he replied, removing the umbrella from her and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rukia called, taking off after him. Uryuu turned slightly, only to see a pair of small hands grab the umbrella and start pulling it. Hard.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked, getting soaked as he and Rukia pulled the umbrella back and forth. "That's my umbrella!"

"Not for long!" Rukia squealed like a maniac, then started to pull even harder. Frustrated with the tug-o-war, Ishida stopped grabbing for the umbrella--and instead, grabbed for Rukia, who came towards him with little resistance despite the crazy glint in her eyes.

"Here," he grumbled, holding the umbrella over both of them. More than slightly irritated, he refused to look at her until he felt something slump against his chest. "...Rukia?"

Looking down, he saw that Rukia's eyes were closed, and she was starting to slide down to her knees. "Rukia!" he shouted, lifting her over his shoulder and running to Tatsuki's door. Not even bothering to knock, he just swung the door open, and barely avoided being kicked in the face by an angry Tatsuki.

"What the...Ishida? Rukia?" Tatsuki asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"She needs blankets and dry clothes," Uryuu spoke as Ichigo and Orihime walked in. 

"No shit, sherlock," Ichigo grumbled, and reached for Rukia. "Thanks for grabbing her, but we can handle it from here."

Uryuu handed Rukia to Ichigo, watching him carefully. He walked out of the room, probably to lie her on the couch. "I'm going to find her some clothes," Tatsuki added, then took off after Ichigo.

"Thanks." Orihime said, smiling brightly.

Uryuu frowned. "It was nothing." He turned around, and walked right out the way he came in, still holding the umbrella. _Nothing much, at least..._  



End file.
